Loss of ambulatory function due to disease and injury has an increasing societal impact as the US population ages and has an even greater impact on veterans. The development of methods for effective assessment and rehabilitation of impairments of the ambulatory function would have a great positive impact on the active life span of the US population. The overall objective of this project is to adapt a previously developed markerless motion capture system prototype to simply, efficiently and accurately provide 3D measurements of human movement for applications in biomechanical and clinical practice. The specific focus of this study is the implementation of additional development on the new markerless system that will permit the system to be operated by a non-technical user in a clinical environment by developing and testing a new user interface and automatically generating subject-specific anatomical models of the subjects to support clinicians in their diagnostic/rehabilitative work. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The overall objective of this project is to further develop and productize a markerless motion capture system for applications in biomechanical and clinical practice. The markerless system, as opposed to traditionally used marker based systems, would provide simple, cost effective, efficient and accurate 3D measurements of human movement for applications in biomechanical and clinical practice. The specific focus of this study is additional development on the new markerless system that will permit the system to be operated by a non- technical user in a clinical environment by developing and testing a new user interface and automatically generating subject-specific anatomical models of the subjects